Su transformacion
by Eldaya
Summary: Sirius acaba de escaparse de Azkaban, y, en su vagar, ha tropezado con un maldito Malfoy...
1. Una presa

Su transformación

Capítulo 1

Sirius culebreaba por la calzada de una calle angosta y oscura.

Bajo su forma animal pasaba desapercibido, escondiendose entre los matorrales que bordeaban la carretera en ocasiones, cuando captaba que alguien iba a cruzarse en su camino.

Iba sin rumbo, olisqueando el aire húmedo y observando con sus pequeños ojos, tratando de adivinar dónde se encontraba.

Se había escapado de Azkaban hacía muy poco, y la primera idea en su mente fué la de encontrar a su ahijado, a Harry, el famoso Harry del que todos hablaban en su mundo, y del que tuvo noticias en muchas ocasiones mientras estuvo confinado en aquella prisión, volviendose loco cada día un poco más.

Hacía muchos días que se limitaba a correr, internándose en bosquejos olvidados; a beber de los frescos arroyuelos y comer lo que podía encontrar comestible ; en ocasiones había estado más de dos días sin comer en absoluto, porque nada había hallado.

Débil y triste, seguía, sin embargo, con su camino, acercándose cada vez más a su ahijado, aunque no sabía cómo podría hacer para verle a solas, y mucho menos para hablar con él y para que le creyera, porque a estas horas seguro le habrían dicho que él había sido el asesino de sus padres.

- "¡¡Por Dios!! ¿¿Yo, su asesino??" - pensó desesperado.

En su febril mente sólo se repetía una única frase a diario.

- "No sé el qué, pero algo haré. Seguro que saldrá bien. " -

Y con esa idea cruzando sus ojos seguía su camino, ocultándose.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Con la lengua fuera, siguió su camino, notando cómo el creciente cansancio adormecía su cuerpo y sus sentidos ; los ojillos se le nublaban y empezaba a trastabillar con sus propias patas ; no coordinaba bien sus pasos.

De repente, un fogonazo lo cegó, y algo excesivamente duro le golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se elevara unos cuantos pies del suelo antes de caer con estrépito allí enmedio.

El dolor era horrible.

Sus huesos crujían, rotos, y apenas podía moverse.

El sabor de la sangre inundaba su paladar, y la inconsciencia iba sumiendolo poco a poco en la socuridad.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa? - preguntaron desde el interior de un elegante coche, de un negro brillante y con lunas tintadas también de azabache.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y, de un asiento lleno de cojines, saltó un elfo doméstico, que conducía como buenamente podía, mientras otro elfo se encargaba de los pedales del freno y el accelerador.

Con sus orejotas exageradamente picudas y un ademán desgarbado, se acercó al capó del coche, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la sangre, roja sobre un negro impoluto.

- "Oh... el amo se va a enfadar... mucho" - susurró Fioren para si, con un escalofrío recorriendole de pies a cabeza.

- ¡¡Fioren!! ¡¡FI-O-REN!! - tronó la voz desde el asiento trasero de aquel coche.

El elfo dió un respingo, y entrecerró los ojos, temeroso, mientras se dirigía a su amo.

- ¿Sí, mi amo? - le dijo con voz tremulosa.

- ¿A qué esperas para decirme lo que ha pasado? ¿Esque te has quedado sin lengua, maldito elfo? -

Fioren, aún temblando, achicó más los ojos, mientras elegía con cuidado las palabras.

Todos sabían que al amo le gustaba exacerbadamente ese invento muggle, y que cualquier cosa que le sucediese, aunque fuese un daño mínimo, le ponía de pésimo humor ; le irritaba hasta tal punto que descargaba su ira sobre cualquiera de sus elfos domésticos, y a menudo les había causado graves y muy dolorosas heridas.

El pequeño elfo tomó una bocanada de aire y habló:

- ...Mi amo... mucho me temo que hemos tenido un desgraciado accidente... Verá... hemos atropellado a algún animal, porque... - respiró hondo - hay una gran mancha de sangre aquí, - otro escalofrío - en el delantero del coche... junto a una abolladura...

- ¡¿Qué?! - una atronadora voz se escuchó, y, acto seguido, algo se removió en aquel asiento trasero.

Limoge, la elfa que ayudaba con los pedales, salió disparada de donde estaba, y miró alrededor con curiosidad, buscando a lo que habían abatido.

Una figura emergió de la oscuridad del coche, acercándose al elfo, que tiritaba sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos, imaginando la cruel venganza de su amo.

Un hombre pálido, de rasgos finos y con una larga cabellera albina,cesó su caminar al llegar a su altura, y, con una mirada altiva, echó un vistazo al coche.

Con una mueca de desagrado, agarró al elfo, empotrándolo contra aquella mancha viscosa.

- ¡¡Lámelo!! ¡¡Hasta que no quede ni rastro!!... ¡¡Por TU culpa mi precioso coche ha sufrido daños...!! Pero, cuando lleguemos a casa, tú serás el que sufrirá.... -

Y mientras Fioren intentaba zafarse de aquella abominación, Limoge dejó escapar un grito de espanto.

Había encontrado al animal al que habían herido, que abrió los ojos con una mezcla de temor y diversión, al ver cómo aquel perro se levantaba a duras penas y le gruñía amenazadoramente.

El hombre dejó en el acto al elfo, concentrando toda su atención en aquél animal herido que mostraba sus fauces sanguinolentas a la elfa y al que se acercara demasiado a él.

Se aproximó lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, concentrando toda su atención en aquella maraña de pelos manchados. Aunque su aspecto era repulsivo, su salvaje insistencia por sobrevivir captaron su atención, encaprichándose cada vez con más fuerza de aquel animal.

- Lo quiero..... - silabeó para sí mismo, y, con un gesto, apartó a la elfa de allí, considerandola inútil para aquel menester.

- ¡¡Apartate!! No sirves para nada, así que, ¡¡métete en el coche!! - le ordenó sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sirius centró su mirar en aquellos ojos eléctricos, que le estudiaban sin vergüenza.

Gruñó, preparado para atacar, aún sintiendo el dolor que le causaban las fracturas. La debilidad seguía su curso, comiendose su vida y engulléndolo, y aún así, se negaba a darse por vencido, con el cuerpo encrespado y las garras afiladas, dispuesto a arañar, morder y destrozar todo lo que se pusiera a su paso.

Los ojos eléctricos de aquel hombre brillaron al ver saber de aquellas ansias, no podía esperar más.

- Vas a venir conmigo... bicharraco - y se llevó la mano hacia el interior de su jubón, donde guardaba su varita.

Sirius, que tenía la vista nublada por la debilidad y por la sangre que manaba de su cabeza, no fué capaz de darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquel hombre hasta que fué demasiado tarde.

Escuchó el susurro que brotaba de sus labios, y un rayo cruzó en segundos la distancia que los separaba, impactando contra su cuerpo de lleno, recorriendo su espina dorsal y dejándole sin consciencia.

Una carcajada rompió el silencio que se había adueñado de aquel lugar, se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la bola de pelos y lo tocó con la punta de su bota, sitiendo su derrota.

- ¡¡Fioren, Limoge!! - llamó a los elfos mientras se dirigía otra vez hacia el confortable interior de su coche - ¡¡Guardadlo en el maletero y vayámonos!!

Los elfos, aún temblando por el arranque de carácter de su amo, cogieron con sus pequeñas manitas por donde pudieron, y con serios problemas para llevar aquel cuerpo, caminaron hacia el maletero de aquel coche para dejarlo allí a duras penas.

Tras aquello, y respirando porque su amo no les hubiera castigado, subieron al cohe, asumieron su puesto y conducieron durante un buen rato, hasta entrar en los dominios de la familia Malfoy.


	2. La espera

Su transformación

Capítulo dos

- ¡¡ Lavadlo y llevadlo a la gran sala !! - sentenció el hombre cuando bajó del coche.

Mientras los elfos aligeraban la carga con su magia, que sólo podían utilizar dentro de la mansión y sus dominios, él entró como una exhalación en su mansión, dando una rápida mirada sin ver a su objetivo.

Murmurando entre dientes, se dirigió hacia sus aposentos para acomodarse después de su larga travesía.

Molesto por el tropiezo en aquel viaje, sopesó los pros y los contras, decidiendo que aunque hubiera sido en el último momento, se había salvado la situación.

Y con esa idea entró en su modesta habitación, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al pensar en su nueva mascota, que ardía en deseos de domesticar.

En su mente tenía clavada la mirada de aquel perro, desnutrido y sucio.

Se le antojaron ojos humanos, ojos que conocían y que habían visto demasiado, y que parecía que le observaban detenidamente, sabiendo quién era él.

- No creo que sea un animago... Jamás habrían elegido a esa cosa por segunda piel... - se dijo a sí mismo, riéndose de la estupidez que acababa de pensar, y empezó a hacer planes en su cabeza, aquel chucho realmente se le había calado entre los huesos. Una nueva golosina con la que entretenerse hasta que se cansara.

Así era su vida, conseguía siempre lo que quería, lo usaba y tras un tiempo lo dejaba olvidado en cualquier esquina.

Daba igual qué extraño artilugio fuese, o cuán extravagante resultara su adquisición, mientras le proporcionara diversión, se entregaba igual que un niño.

Agarró una punta del lazo con el que siempre se agarraba el cabello y lo estiró, deshaciendo la opresión de una cascada albina que cayó sobre sus hombros y sus ojos, salvaje.

Suspiró lentamente, y un brillo extraño cruzó sus ojos. Le hervia la sangre, y ya era hora de aligerarse de aquel torrente de inquietud que le carcomía.

- ¡¡Fioren!! - solicitó, sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto.

Se oyó una pequeña explosión, y entre una brizna de humo apareció el pequeño elfo doméstico, que se acercó temeroso a su amo, mirandole compungido.

- ¿¿Qué.. es lo que desea mi amo?? - preguntó sin estar seguro de que la respuesta le agradase.

Malfoy le miró con ojos gélidos, y en un susurro escueto le dió la orden.

- Trae a mi hijo Draco aquí. Y AHORA. -

El elfo desapareció en otra nube, y se le oyó corretear por las estancias y el pasillo, buscando al joven amo, que debería estar escondido en alguna parte de la gran mansión.

Si no fuera por su magia innata, se desesperarían.

Aquella mansión era enorme, y se perdían en el laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones que habían allí. Por fortuna, la magia les hacía las cosas más fáciles, tanto para limpiar como para lo que se necesitase ; aunque cuando se trataba de buscar a alguien, como ahora hacía Fioren, se volvía en algo tedioso.

Aún cuando pudiera utilizar la magia para aparecerse y desaparecerse en todas las habitaciones, debía buscar por él mismo al joven amo, no tenía ninguna manera para averiguar de un plumazo su posición, así que tenía que repasarlo todo poco a poco.

Así que antes de nada, se apareció en la cocina, donde habían muchos más congéneres suyos, y les transmitió la orden de buscar al joven señorito, para que no fuera tan larga la espera del amo.

Habitaciones atestadas de libros, de seda colgando del techo y cojines en el suelo, de juguetes antiguos o de extraños artilugios mágicos, buhardillas mohosas y llenas de polvo en donde escondían los regalos que no se podían tirar de los parientes que tenían el gusto más atrofiado...

Registraron todas las habitaciones que llenaban de punta a punta la mansión, sin encontrar al joven Malfoy.

Decidieron dispersarse por los jardines, por si tenían mas suerte. Deseaban encontrarle en algun lugar cercano, para no tener que comparecer con las manos vacías ante el amo, que sin duda no recibiría la noticia de buen grado.

El amo y señor de toda aquella riqueza debía ser complacido sin más tardanza, así que Fioren delegó la importante misión de tentar y distraer al amo a su compañera Limoge, que con una sonrisa maliciosa desapareció tras una nube.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Lucius acabó de desvertirse rápidamente, tirando la ropa al suelo sin orden, disfrutando anticipadamente del baño de espuma que le esperaba en la habitación contigua.

Se zambulló en el agua ardiente de aquella maravilla muggle que también le habia llamado la atención en uno de los incontables viajes que últimamente empezaba a disfrutar. No era nada comparable a lo que mágicamente podía conseguir, pero igualmente le fascinaba, y se convirtió por tanto en uno de los primeros caprichos con los que llenó su mansión.

La bañera, circular y enorme, pues ocupaba casi toda la habitación contigua, era de marmol azulado, y los grifos de los que chorreaba el agua a presión estaban tallados al gusto del propietario, extravagante y a la vez exquisito.

La cañería circulaba sinuosa dentro del cuerpo retorcido de una serpiente de metal que acababa en un grifo en forma de cabeza de cobra con las fauces abiertas, en los que los colmillos pequeños y puntiagudos eran maniobrables, cada uno se enroscaba unos milímetros y gracias a ello se podía calibrar a antojo la presión del agua y su temperatura.

Tras retocar la temperatura del agua y llenar a su gusto la bañera, que era tan profunda como para taparle hasta el cuello, se deslizó lentamente hasta el otro extremo, donde había un relieve en lapropia bañera a modo de asiento, y justo en el borde un cómodo cojín sujeto a un apoyo, para descansar la cabeza y relajarse al tiempo que el agua le cubría a lametazos.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó, dejándose invadir por la tranquilidad del silencio y el suave eco del agua que lo mecía.

Como una bestia dormida, ronroneaba distraídamente, mientras se zambullía un poco más en el agua caliente que, en circunstanias normales, heriría su piel.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento sentía cómo su sangre hervía intensamente, provocándole en consecuencia un deseo irrefrenable de experimentar con un cuerpo caliente todas las maldades que se le cruzaran por la mente.

Gruñó impaciente ; hacía ya un buen rato que había ordenado la búsqueda de su hijo Draco, y los nervios ya le carcomían de tal forma que sólo pensaba en aplicar severos castigos :

a los elfos que encontrase por su camino, por su incompetencia en algo tan sencillo, y, en especial a su hijo Draco, por ni tan siquiera mostrar fidelidad a su padre ; DEBÍA haber estado en la entrada de la mansión, a la espera de su llegada. DEBÍA haberse preocupado por averiguar cuándo volvía a su hogar.

- Pero nooo, tú siempre yendo hacia donde sopla tu viento... Te voy a enseñar modales. Y QUIÉN manda aquí - murmuró entre dientes al tiempo que abría los ojos y se disponía a salir de allí, irritado.

Una densa humareda verduzca apareció al instante, y la silueta de la elfa apareció, presurosa avanzó hacia su amo al tiempo que le ofrecía un cuenco lleno de frutos silvestres, pelados y troceados en jugosas porciones.

- ¡¡Amo!! Ya hemos encontrado a su hijo Draco,no se preocupe, en seguida estará con usted.

Pero antes, ha querido arreglarse para poderle recibir como se merece, eso es lo que ha dicho cuando lo hemos querido conducir ante usted... - dijo con una voz chillona mientras se arollidaba ante su señor, intentando no mirarle fijamente y desviando la mirada, suplicando para que no se diera cuenta de su mentira.

Lucius la miró gélidamente, pero volvió a zambullirse en el agua mientras abría la boca, para que la elfa le diera algún trozo dulce de fruta.

- Así que mi hijo quiere "adecentarse" antes de verme...jejeje, a saber qué habrá estado haciendo... - sonrió malévolamente, mientras hacía que la elfa lo mirase a los ojos, nadando en los ojillos pequeños y asustados. - Pues deberás hacer algo para que yo espere aquí, de brazos cruzados, hasta que..

Limoge sonrió tal y como él esperaba, y acercó su pequeño y enjuto cuerpo a la bañera, a medio cuerpo de Lucius, acercando su mano al agua y a lo que escondía, mientras su amo cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por su instinto y su mente, que divagaba recordando cierta noche en la que Draco recibió su castigo especial.

La elfa, mientras tanto, hacía muy bien su trabajo, con una suavidad que parecía no poder tener, con esas manos ganchudas que tanta experiencia tenían ya, y observaba de tanto en tanto la cara de su amo, que ahora mostraba alguna que otra emoción.

Respiraba algo más forzadamente, y en ocasiones se aferraba con fuerza a las paredes de la bañera, pero aún así seguía teniendo el mismo porte que tanto impresionaba ; Limoge se preparó para rematar aquel trabajo que más de una vez había tenido que hacer, y se acercó hacia donde tenía su mano, que sujetaba firmemente una parte de Lucius que parecía estar demasiado animada...

- Mmmmhhhhhhhhhhh.... - suspiró el hombre, ahora desnudo de toda la pantomima que siempre lo rodeaba, disfrutando de un corto lapsus en su conciencia.


End file.
